1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in a holder for compressing the filter of a cigarette and in particular to one which can compress a filter to one-fifth of its volume thereby decreasing the amount of nicotine and tars from passing therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As we all know, cigarettes contain chemical substances such as tar and nicotine which are harmful to the health and will be accumulated in the body. It has been reported that tobacco would cause smokers to have lung cancer if they have smoked for a long period of time. Hence, under the pressure of the government and some civil organizations, most cigarette manufacturers have printed warning such as xe2x80x9csmoking is a health-riskxe2x80x9d on the cigarette pack. However, once one smokes, it is difficult for one to stop smoking simply upon reading the warning on the cigarette pack. Thus, various filtering devices for reducing the amount of tar and nicotine into the body have been developed and sold on the market.
The filtering devices generally fall into two categories, i.e. the first one utilizes chemical substances and the second one a plurality of distorted fins to separate, absorb or discompose tar and nicotine from the cigarette.
However, the chemical substance of the first filtering device ray be inhaled together with the smoke into the smoker""s body thereby causing another kind of danger. In addition, such a filtering device is expensive and cannot be accepted by most smokers. The capability of the second filtering device for separating tar and nicotine from smoke will be decreased with time. As a consequence, the second filtering device will become useless and has to be discarded after a certain period of time thereby giving a burden to the smoker.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a holder for compressing a cigarette filter which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a holder for compressing the filter of a cigarette and in particular to one which can compress a filter to one-fifth of its volume thereby decreasing the amount of nicotine and tars from passing therethrough.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a holder which can compress the filter of a cigarette to one-fifth of its original volume thereby decreasing the amount of nicotine and tars from passing therethrough.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a holder for compressing the filter of a cigarette which is simple in construction and low in cost.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a holder for compressing a filter of a cigarette includes a cylindrical gripping member having an end provided with a plurality of longitudinal pawls, and a tubular mouthpiece formed with an axial passage having an end open to outside and an axial conical recess having a small end in communication with another end of the axial passage, the axial conical recess being formed with a conical surface, whereby when the gripping member is inserted into the mouthpiece, the longitudinal pawls will be forced to move inwardly to compress the filter of a cigarette to one-fifth of its original volume thereby decreasing the amount of nicotine and tars from passing therethrough.
The foregoing objects and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts. Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.